Amalgamate
"I was walking around the city of New Manchester, minding my own business. Then I noticed this bloody bugger wondering around. It looked like a civilian. But when I looked at his face... I swore to God, I saw an animalistic killing machine. It charged right at me, screaming like it just saw someone trying to kill him. I had to put that thing down. Poor lad haven't gave me a break to let me chat with him. I hope his life wasn't lost in vein." -Daniel Samuels. The 'Amalgamate '''is a common infected in ''The Energy Strike Incident. It is the first feral infected to be encountered, mostly found in the wastelands or infested cities. Being the most commonly encountered infected, Amalgamates are mentally and physically weak. However, their true danger comes from strength in numbers. Overview Description Amalgamates are infected civilians exposed to the X-Zeno nanites, which ultimately resulted in it's creation. They noticeably are enhanced by cybernetic implants, which are exposed on some parts of the body. Normally, Amalgamates appear with pale skin and milky white eyes. There is also blood on several parts of their body. Noticeably, the blood is leaking from the eyes, nose, ears or mouth. Amalgamates also show signs of sporadic cellular necrosis, which comes to resemble Gangrene and technorganic growths. As demonstrated, surviving tissue on the Amalgamate retains it's original function and is highly resilient. Because of the implants, Amalgamates possess increased muscle endurance and strength, allowing them to survive gunshots, slashing injuries or puncturing due to high blood viscosity. There is also evidence that the Amalgamate's nervous and muscular systems are completely unaffected by total organ failure, despite the fact that the host died from the nanites. The metabolism is also completely shut down, allowing the Amalgamate to survive without nutrition indefinitely. Eventually, the metabolism is replaced by incinerators for destroying consumed tissue; it appears that the Amalgamate still consumes flesh of uninfected victims. Unlike the other special types of infected, the Amalgamate's conditioned behavior, motor controls, and instinctive behavioral mechanisms are damaged, and cognitive abilities are retarded or erratic. Amalgamates can adapt to their replaced nervous systems and have increased tolerance to basic physical activities, including standing up, balancing on two legs, walking, biting, grabbing, and crawling. They will energetically move towards sights, sounds, and smells it associates with uninfected victims, and attempt to kill uninfected targets if contact is made. Neutralizing an Amalgamate requires significant cranial trauma, or removal of the limbs, torso, or neck. Other methods include fire, poison gas, lack of oxygen, heavy blood loss, and high-voltage electricity. Behavior Amalgamates rely on brute force, bashing their way through obstacles to catch survivors off-guard. When attacking, Amalgamates will move towards any uninfected survivor, and attempt to kill or consume them if contact is made. They are also known to vault over obstacles in their way, eventually charging forth at any survivor they come across. Amalgamates are also agitated by bright flashing lights and high-volume noise frequencies. Loud noise will trigger an Amalgamate horde, thus starting a Crescendo event. During this, an onslaught of Amalgamates will begin charging at any survivor they make contact with, and will often result in violent attacks. When idle, Amalgamates are occasionally seen wandering around. They will often walk into other areas that normally require the survivors to progress. Amalgamates will immediately enter an enraged state when they sight a survivor. Amalgamates will also sit down or lean on a wall when idle, and vomit on rare occasions. Amalgamates will also sometimes twitch when standing idle. They also appear to have some intelligence, as they can be heard mumbling on rare occasions. They will also observe their surroundings when idle, sometimes looking to the left. Another random moment of when observing their surroundings is looking both directions before proceeding to wander. Despite this, Amalgamates show no higher brain functions, rendering them unable to interact with uninfected survivors. They seem to be completely unreasonable. Amalgamates also lack self-preservation, and will attack victims without any regard of it's safety. Tactics Because Amalgamates are the most common infected around, they are usually taken care of easily. However, the real danger comes from their numbers; the longer the survivor stays, the larger number Amalgamates will appear. The skills of a survivor is key to stopping the Amalgamate hordes, and using different tactics to distract or confuse them. As The Survivor * Since Amalgamates are incredibly weak, they are easily dispatched if the survivors coordinate correctly. Beware however, as Amalgamates can sometimes reanimate if killed the first time. Be sure to use either a Molotov or an explosive to prevent them from reanimating. * Using primary weapons as a means of dispatching the Amalgamates is a waste of ammunition. Use a sidearm instead to conserve ammunition. * Use Pipe Bombs or Bile Bombs to distract the Amalgamates or redirect them to attack another powerful infected to slow them down. The survivors can also use flares to draw their attention. * Using objects in the environment can sometimes alert a horde of Amalgamates; avoid cars with blinking lights, as they are prone to triggering the car alarm. It is also best to avoid using explosives, unless using a Pipe Bomb. * Avoid shining the flashlight at the Amalgamate, as this will cause it to enter it's enraged state. As The Infected * Amalgamates are not playable in multiplayer, but can provide a useful method of distracting the survivors. * Avoid survivors carrying Bile Bombs, as they will take the opportunity to throw it at the infected player. Amalgamates will target them instead of the survivors. * Using objects in the environment to trigger the Amalgamate horde is a useful tactic to distract the survivors. Once their attention is diverted to the Amalgamate horde, the other infected have the perfect opportunity to strike their enemy. Loading Screen Tips These tips appear in the loading screen related to Amalgamates. Pros and Cons Pros * Perfect to distract survivors from other infected. Cons * The weakest infected encountered. * Deals low damage. Trivia * The Amalgamates are inspired by the Common Infected from Left 4 Dead.Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens